


Дело, дождь и два часа

by Contesina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На улице дождь, инспектор хочет спать, Шерлоку интереснее разгадывать преступление. И Джон тоже немного занят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело, дождь и два часа

— Ты абсолютно нормальный, — сообщил инспектор Лестрейд, зверски зевая.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Шерлок с другого конца дивана.

Джон усмехнулся, поправил глушитель и еще раз выстрелил в доску на стене.

— Ты просто гениальный, и поэтому ленивый, — уточнил инспектор. — Это нормальное сочетание, я же говорю.

Шерлок мрачно покосился на инспектора, еще раз чихнул и потащил с тарелки следующий кусок пирога. В простуду у него просыпался аппетит.

— Только не рассчитывай, что это надолго, — предупредил он Джона. Тот пожал плечом и снова прицелился. — И что ты рисуешь?

— Змея.

— У нас уже есть.

— Майкрофт не считается, он домашний.

— Он хотел сказать, что на тебя Майкрофт не действует, — пояснил инспектор и сполз по дивану пониже. Под боком вовремя оказалась подушка, и он по-хозяйски обнял ее рукой.

Шерлок издал звук, который с поправкой на сливовый пирог у него во рту следовало принять за презрение.

— Ты ешь давай, — добавил Лестрейд. — Черт, и где их носит? За эти два часа уже можно динозавра распнуть, а не бандита с пулей в голове.

— Ну так иди в морг.

— Спасибо, Шерлок. Ты выгоняешь меня на улицу в такую проклятую погоду, когда льет как из ведра. Завтра я тоже простужусь, заражу весь отдел, и работа Скотланд-Ярда встанет.

— Значит, не иди.

Инспектор покосился на Шерлока, потом на Джона. Последний еле заметно улыбнулся и принялся добивать последние пули в доску.

— Ты что, медицинского змея рисуешь?

— С чашей. И он должен улыбаться. Нечего тут… всяким смайликам делать.

— Это почему же?..

— Потому что для моей репутации военного хирурга смайлик не подходит.

— А змеи, значит, в самый раз?

— Да, Шерлок, и чтобы два раза не отвечать — в Афганистане я на них не насмотрелся. — Джон отступил на шаг и полюбовался творением своих рук. — Надо еще здесь две пули добавить, чтобы язык высовывал… Мисси! Я пирог не ем!

— Иди сюда, моя хорошая, — нежно пробормотал инспектор. Шерлок ревниво проследил за тем, как тот снимает ее с руки Джона, но возразить не посмел — за два месяца, что крыса, унаследованная Гарри от Клары, прожила у них, своими спартанскими привычками и диким дружелюбием она смогла понравиться даже ему. Лестрейд подумал, что Шерлок боится заразить крысу простудой, но вслух ничего не сказал.

Мисси улеглась на плечо инспектору, подлезла ему под согнутую в локте руку и затихла. Лестрейд расслабился и закрыл глаза.

— Ты ее задавишь.

— Не говори многодетному отцу, как обращаться с крысой. Ты ее кормил?

— Угу.

Мисси зашуршала, из чего инспектор сделал вывод, что ему прямо на рубашку положили кусок пирога.

— Скучно, — пожаловался Шерлок, но не слишком уверенно. Дождь, простуда и Джон, расстреливающий из пистолета доску, приглушили его тоску по приключениям.

— Рассказывать об Афганистане не буду, — монотонно сообщил Джон. Он уселся в кресло и начал разбирать пистолет. — Даже о змеях. И вообще, тебе сейчас противопоказаны всякие страшилки и расследования. До воспаления легких — один шаг, или ты хочешь, чтобы я пожаловался… кому-нибудь?

Лестрейд открыл один глаз. Джон, как он уже выяснил, имел безусловные медицинские инстинкты чуть ли не с детства и очень хорошие навыки выживания в любых условиях. За кружкой пива на прошлой неделе ему было рассказано, что Джон также удостоился чести познакомиться с мамой Холмс. Инспектор, когда-то прошедший через эту процедуру, посочувствовал.

Мисси признательно ткнулась ему носом в щеку и убежала на колени к Шерлоку. Тот запихнул ее в плед и довольно улыбнулся.

— Изменщица коварная. Змея практически, — пожаловался инспектор и брыкнул ногой в соответствующем направлении, чуть не съехав с дивана. — На место преступления не приходи.

Джон фыркнул.

— Мисси мы с собой еще не брали.

— А жаль. Она из вас троих самая понятная. Погрызла бы что-нибудь, какое-нибудь старое дело…

— У тебя галлюцинации пошли?

— Нет, - ответил Лестрейд. — Это я так… одно нераскрытое вспомнил. Там одну дамочку иначе как змеей нельзя было назвать, только у нас не было доказательств.

Джон укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Ты сам напросился.

— О да, — только и произнес Шерлок.

***

— … такая старинная надутая семья. Портьеры всякие, куча родственников в министерствах… какая-то там судейско-ткаческая генеалогия, мне все уши прожужжали. И старший сын собирался жениться на девушке из Уэльса. Страшный мезальянс, из оловянной деревеньки, родители на рудниках работали. Понятия не имею, что друг в друге нашли. Она простенькая, преподавала в школе, и этот индюк напыщенный. Не знаю, я не психолог. Ну ее и грохнули в день свадьбы, за два часа до церемонии. Прямо в семейной часовне. С чего ее туда понесло, да в свадебном платье… говорят, она жутко нервничала, хотела еще раз отрепетировать, куда становиться и что говорить.

— Как?

— Длинным ножом, чуть ниже шеи, сзади. У платья был низкий вырез, даже не слишком забрызгала. Подруга нашла, хлопнулась в обморок, и очень неудачно, практически на нее. Какая уж тут первичная обстановка. Ножа не нашли, если что.

— И кого подозревали?

Лестрейд издал жуткий вздох.

— Ты лучше спроси, кого не подозревали. Там сплошные подозреваемые. Со стороны невесты никого, кроме подруги, не было. Подруга ее долго от брака отговаривала, под конец призналась, что сама на жениха глаз положила, и через нее невеста с ним и познакомилась. А потом он в эту Аманду и влюбился, а подруга осталась ни с чем. Мотив есть.

— Вряд ли бы она стала падать в обморок на убитую, чтобы обеспечить себе алиби.

— А почему нет?

— А остальные?

— Его родственники. Я бы с такими двадцать лет назад сам убился.

— Не отвлекайся.

— Дай Мисси чаю попить, хватит ее всухомятку пирогом запихивать. Отец там был, вице-президент из Сити. Сухарь. За день до свадьбы уволил секретаршу, с которой сыночек его застукал и грозился рассказать матери. Чуть до рукоприкладства не дошло. Матушка его — такая бесцветная, с ниткой жемчуга на шее… вот, пожалуй, я ее не подозревал, потому что она чем-то болела, передвигалась с костылем. Хотя шипела так на мужа, что надо постараться. Все говорила, что со свадьбой не желала иметь ничего общего, и ее отвлекают от работы в оранжерее. Она там постоянно торчала, цветы подрезала вместе с матерью — бабкой этого жениха, получается. Бабка тоже интересный кадр, родственница Черчилля.

— Это точно она, если Черчилля.

— Очень смешно, Джон. Ну да, она тоже из оранжереи не вылезала, в день свадьбы обе с перебинтованными ладонями ходили — сказали, с розами перестарались. Я проверил, там роз этих пропасть, я даже одну, белую с розовым, у горничной попросил срезать, Оливии подарил.

— Это вот?..

— Ну да, это вот ей, у меня тогда месяц до собственной свадьбы оставался. Что ты так смотришь, Шерлок, да, я даже после этого убийства не передумал! Четыре доказательства чего теперь гоняют по дому, если ты об этом. Да, не жалею, нет, мне не было страшно, она не из оловянной деревеньки и не из судейской аристократии.

— Хррр…

— Кто это из вас ржет?..

— Это Мисси.

— Как тебе не стыдно все на крысу сваливать. Ладно, бабка, значит. Спина прямая, выражение лица сдержанное, ходит быстро, презрения в голосе хоть отбавляй. Внук, с одной стороны, любимый, что подчеркивалось не раз, с другой — не хотела себе эту невестку, невооруженным глазом видно. Но внук ее как-то умаслил, она в качестве старой вещи одну из двух своих свадебных хонитонских вуалей пожертвовала. Кстати, первый вопрос как раз о ней и задала. «Могу я забрать свою вуаль, сержант? Надеюсь, она в порядке? Она пережила моих родителей и вторую мировую войну, не хотелось бы, чтобы ее испортило банальное убийство».

— Суровая старушка.

— А то. Вуаль, между прочим, цела оказалась, ни дырки. Только я в ней запутался, когда слишком близко к трупу подошел.

— Телефон.

— Убью Андерсона.

— Инспектор, я вам давно это предлагал.

— Шерлок, я сам. Я знаю, как скрывать улики. Подброшу труп в морг, там его год не хватятся.

— Старушка?..

— Да, возвращаясь к семейке. Сыночек, судя по всему, до сих пор бабку с матерью во всем слушался, и жена ну никак в их планы не вписывалась. Еще была сестра отца, ее мы подозревали больше всего. Шляпы носила, розовые. В дурацкую погоду.

— Но подозревали вы ее не из-за этого?

— Нет. У нее с финансами был полный бардак, свою долю наследства растратила во всяких сомнительных компаниях, но держала опеку над значительной суммой, завещанной внуку покойным дедом. Деньги переходили к нашему жениху или по достижению двадцати пяти лет, или после женитьбы. В случае невозможности передачи — оставались ей. Тут поневоле задумаешься. О том, что Аманду она тоже не любила, я вам не напоминаю.

— Это она змея?

— Ага. Мотив железный и поведение страннее некуда. Говорила, что утром в тот день по окрестностям на велосипеде каталась. Велосипед в сарае стоял поломанный два месяца, но тетка настаивала, что лично его отремонтировала и поехала развеяться перед свадьбой, сбросить пар. И по дороге навернулась.

— Хоть у кого-то там алиби было?

— Ты многого хочешь, Джон. Отец с шести часов сидел в кабинете, работал с бумагами, сказал, что не хотел запускать дела из-за свадьбы. Мать с бабкой торчали в оранжерее, бабка несколько раз выходила совещаться с дворецким насчет свадебного ужина. Поскромнее сделать хотели, как мамаша объяснила. Она тоже раз выходила, аккурат до своей комнаты и обратно, но в пересчете на ее скорость получается полчаса, в которые как раз могли убить Аманду. Жених переживал у себя, ни с кем не виделся, в девять по телефону разговаривал с шафером, тот предупредил, что приедет впритык к церемонии.

— А слуги?

— Дворецкий, приглашенный повар и две горничные. Повар не выходил из кухни, горничные метались по дому, внятных объяснений не дали. Дворецкий подтвердил разговор с бабкой. Мы проверили их биографии, никаких зацепок. Да и выгоды от ее смерти они не получали.

— Горничная могла по уши влюбиться в жениха.

— Это вряд ли. Зато, что интересно, в тот же вечер в доме обнаружили кражу.

— И что взяли?

— Странный набор, хотя и не бессмысленный. Нет, Мисси, из кухни ничего не стащили, ааачхи! Не надо меня сейчас целовать, а то я тебя Андерсону подарю. Жемчужный браслет матери, дорогую перьевую ручку из кабинета отца, хонитонскую вуаль бабки и запонки с перламутром жениха. А, еще вышитый бисером старинный кошелек у тетки.

— Так может, это просто ограбление? А Аманда под руку попалась? Правда, что вору делать в часовне…

— Я же говорил, часовня семейная, к особняку пристроенная. Через нее можно попасть в дом.

— Эту версию вы отработали?

— А как же. Браслет и вуаль были антикварные, но нигде так и не всплыли. Я поинтересовался через полгода, поспрашивал — в Лондоне они не появились, либо в частную коллекцию, либо ушли на континент… — Лестрейд зевнул. — Отпечатков пальцев нет, следов борьбы нет, все отмалчиваются, скандал никому не нужен… Месяц промучился, за это время еще три поножовщины закрыл, а твердых доказательств никаких. Подозревали больше всего тетку, понятно. Она потом во Францию укатила, а дело у меня забрали, да еще намекнули, что нечего тут умничать, люди уважаемые. А я женился. Ну как?

Шерлок с задумчивым видом жевал кусок пирога. Мисси уткнулась носом в его чашку с чаем.

— Ладно, — решил инспектор, — ты подумай, а я пока посплю. Джон?

Тот пожал плечом.

— У каждого мотив, теоретически могли все.

— Ха, — ответил Шерлок.

Лестрейд и Джон повернулись к нему.

— Не удержался все-таки, — с блеском в глазах сказал Джон и передернул затвор. — Как новенький.

— Кто первым обнаружил пропажу вещей?

— Тревогу подняла мать, она каждый вечер драгоценности свои пересчитывала.

— Спальни далеко от часовни?

— В том же крыле, кроме гостевых, в них жили невеста и тетка. Кстати, через стенку. Остальные все по одному коридору на втором этаже.

— Тетка часто у них гостила?

— Да постоянно. За два месяца до того на полгода сдала лондонский дом, чтобы рассчитаться с долгами. Но мы проверили, даже этот доход не покрыл бы все обязательства.

— А мать?

— Тоже. У нее дом в двадцати милях, но она там последние лет десять редко показывалась. Он сырой, а у нее была небольшая коллекция старых семейных платьев, она ими очень гордилась, вуаль как раз оттуда.

— А жених?

— Жил в лондонской квартире, но перед свадьбой и он, и Аманда на неделю переехали в особняк. Чтобы та к новым родственникам попривыкла. Мда, привыкла уж…

— Тогда я знаю, — безапелляционно заявил Шерлок.

— И?

— Бабка.

— Я так и думал, — спокойно заметил Джон. — Говорил же, раз она из Черчиллей…

— А доказательства?

— Ты говорил, что вуаль на Аманде не пострадала, разрывов не было, но ты в ней запутался. Значит, она длинная. Если вуаль была на Аманде в момент убийства, а ударили сзади, то невозможно ударить так, чтобы ее не зацепить. Ты видел длинные хонитонские вуали? Они тонкие и рвутся легко, особенно винтажные, а эта, по словам бабки, использовалась еще до войны, да и они не производятся уже около ста лет, я видел такую в детстве. Такое возможно только в одном случае — если Аманда в момент нападения перебросила вуаль через плечо, а с какой стати ей это делать, если она хотела отрепетировать все как полагается? Вуаль заменили на целую, но зачем, каким образом она могла указывать на убийцу? Только в том случае, если на ней был его след. Кровь? Не Аманды, а именно его. Нож длинный, рука убийцы могла скользнуть по нему в момент удара. Следовательно, порез, и его кровь попала на вуаль, причем отдельно от крови Аманды. Убийца решил поосторожничать и забрал вуаль с собой. Но ее пропажа с места преступления могла показаться подозрительной, и ее заменили на вторую вуаль бабки. Вы же не специалисты по кружеву, даже если узор разнился, никто не обратил внимания, — Шерлок остановился, перевел дух и продолжил. — Но отсутствие второй вуали могли заметить, раз коллекция была на виду, поэтому в тот же день инсценировали ограбление. Кто мог легко добраться до всех перечисленных вещей, не возбуждая лишних вопросов, и ходил с раненой рукой? Мать, бабка и, возможно, тетка, так как она упала с велосипеда, под ссадину легко замаскировать порез, вы не видели?

— На руках у нее были синяки, но никакой крови.

Шерлок кивнул.

— И тетка жила в доме не так давно, она могла не знать, где находятся все ценные вещи. Остаются мать и бабка. Мать, как вы сказали, плохо передвигалась, могла ли она дважды побывать в часовне и остаться незамеченной? Теоретически — да, но для этого потребовалось бы время, и физически она слабее Аманды. Значит, бабка. Даже если бы ее застукали с вуалью в руках, это не вызывало вопросов. Давала на примерку, и все. Она знала дом, могла пройти в любую комнату без лишних объяснений. Я уверен, что это именно она обратила внимание на пропажу браслета, а потом проверила коллекцию и заявила, что вторую вуаль тоже украли. Забинтованная рука прекрасно подходила под работу в оранжерее. Кстати, то, что первая вуаль нигде не всплыла, тоже вписывается — не могла же она продать кружево с кровью. А вот браслет вполне, никто и не засомневался бы, а еще лучше жемчужинами. Отсюда могли появиться и деньги у тетки — а ее отъезд только подтвердил бы ваши предположения. Мотив у нее был самый обыкновенный — не хотела отдавать внука в руки нежеланной невестки, но только она имела возможность. Элементарно.

— Интересно, — медленно проговорил инспектор. — В общем, теория хорошая.

— Это не теория, — ехидно возразил Шерлок. — Это единственно возможный ход событий. Я даже выздоровел. Умственная работа стимулирует потенциал организма.

И чихнул. Мисси высунула голову из чашки и внимательно осмотрела его.

— Ой, только не надо намекать, что ты сейчас побежишь со мной на бандитские разборки.

— А я расстрелял весь запас пуль.

— Тем более.

— Так ты признаешь, что я прав?

Лестрейд поднял руки, показал, что сдался, и бухнулся обратно на диван.

— Андерсон, я тебя таки убью когда-нибудь, — пробормотал он носом в подушку.

— Что?

— М-м, — ответил Лестрейд, — а у Оливии тоже была старенькая вуаль от бабушки. Только короткааааая… Но симпатичная. И бабушка тоже.

Кажется, дождь и усталость брали свое. Он еще успел почувствовать, что Мисси пробежалась по спине и тепло задышала ему в ухо, потом куда-то с ног исчезли ботинки, а сверху плюхнули что-то слегка кусачее, но приятное, а потом он получил в команду нового патологоанатома, развел на подоконнике розовый куст, расплылся в довольной улыбке и заснул.


End file.
